Contrary
by 2kaon
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Hyuuga Hinata was not new in the field of dating. And yet, she never gave a chance to Sasuke. Oneshot.


Ever since she learnt about her inheritance, Hyuuga Hinata figured that her fate was more or less written on a stone: she's most likely going to be betrothed for the company's sake. Of course, she was not satisfied with her destiny, but she had learnt to accept and had always prepared herself mentally all her life.

She first received a confession when she was ten years old. It was a regular school day. She had just finished her cleaning duty when she found a paper note folded three times placed delicately on her shoe locker. Somebody had asked her to meet them at the school garden by the rabbit cages. Poor innocent little Hinata didn't know what to do back then and went to said location in fear that she would insult the writer if she didn't show up.

The boy waiting for her was Yoshida-san. A really nice boy whom she knew from the art class she partook. They didn't talk much before, though, so Hinata was pretty surprised that it was him who called her out. The boy jumbled with his words for a while before exclaiming 'I like you' in a very, very loud voice. Hinata was shocked out of her body then. With a face as red as her school bag, the boy asked her to be his girlfriend. Girlfriend. Not girl-friend. About five minutes had passed then but Hinata, being Hinata, hadn't managed to snap out of her state of shock. She scarcely remembered that he told her he would wait for her answer and just left after tripping on his way.

She didn't know how she got home afterwards nor was she fully aware of her surroundings during the drive home. Ko-san didn't talk much either as usual, if he found her strange, he didn't indicate his opinion. She immediately ran to her bedroom and immediately speed dialled '3' on her mobile phone.

"_Speak, agent 7._" A monotonous yet mischievous voice answered her.

"Y-Yoshida-san, he, he, c-c-c-c"

"_Breathe, Hinata._"

Deep Inhalation.

"Yoshida-san, he asked me out!"

Silence ensued for a few minutes, Hinata thought the line dropped, "Sasuke?"

"_So, what is your plan?_"

"What?"

"_Are you going to say yes?_"

"I-I don't know. That's why I call you."

Another pause, "_Do what you like then._"

And then he hung up the phone. Hinata was very confused. Did Sasuke just get angry at her? But why? Hinata ruffled her hair in frustration. Why are boys so hard to understand?

She dialled Ino-chan later. Undoubtedly, Ino-chan shoved her to accept Yoshida-kun's confession. She even listed 35 reasons why Hinata should say yes (she had said 'cute' at least 15 times in those). Hinata, being our little pushover, gave in and agreed with Ino-chan.

The next day, she went to look for Yoshida-kun. Yoshida-kun beamed and smiled the warmest smile she had ever seen when she said okay to him. It gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Sasuke? He didn't speak to her for a few days. Hinata managed to get him talking to her again by (reluctantly) offering her complete set of pokemon cards AND her pokemon Red to him.

And that was the beginning of her journey on her dating life.

In all honesty, she didn't really need to do much. She only needed to dress up a little and thank Kami-sama for her fast metabolism that she didn't need to go through some gruesome diet. She didn't need to be as flamboyant as Sakura, or as fashionable as Ino, or as charming as Tenten, or as mature as Temari-san. Many guys dig the plain type, after all, she _knows_.

Right now, she's breaking up with Tanaka-kun. He was her…fourth so far during her years of high school. Apparently, she was in her last year of senior high school.

"Is that the way you break up with someone? Sounds more like you're firing an employee to me." She turned around to meet with the owner of the voice.

"Sasuke!" Hinata was pretty surprised when she found her childhood friend walking towards her, right after her breaking up with her ex too.

Sasuke stretched out his hand and handed her a carton of drink. Hinata reached for his offer and took note that the beverage was her favourite brand of macha tea.

"What happened this time?" the seemingly bored teenager questioned without actual apparent interest.

"He…he seems very impatient because we've done nothing towards our 3 months dating."

A single grunt escaped his throat. He really wasn't interested in the reason, that she knew.

"Go out with me."

Without a pause or any hesitation, "No."

This wasn't the first time Hinata rejected him. In fact ever since they're in junior high school, Sasuke had asked her out non-stop. "Why not, Hinata?"

"Because…I can't." Came the familiar response.

No matter how many times he asked her, that would be her answer. But Sasuke had had enough. He got up from his seat, tossed away his now empty tomato juice can, and stood in front of her. He asked again, "Why not?"

Hinata didn't look at him in the eyes when she answered, "Because I can't be with you."

Sasuke was not pleased with it and grabbed her chin to turn her sight to him, "Why. Not."

Hinata, now with her pearly eyes staring at his own onyx, calmly said, "Because I can't."

Although she was looking at him right in the eyes, Sasuke could see that she was hiding something from him. Her stare was too blank and too stubborn. "Tell me the truth, Hinata."

He was not the only one who's frustrated, she was too. "I've told you. I don't like you. We could never be together. Can you please stop bothering me?"

And that was then, the scariest moment in Hinata's life. Sasuke's eyes turned cold. The usual warm glint was not there. He looked as if he was ready to vanish from her life forever.

He let go of her, "Fine." He then walked away from her in a calm, normal pace. Hinata stared at his back until he completely disappeared from her sight.

The next day, Sasuke skipped class.

And the next, the next, and the next too. He had gone without a trace for a week. Hinata started to grow anxious. Itachi-nii-san didn't want to reveal his location initially but then after Hinata broke down in worry and frustration, he panicked and finally told her that Sasuke had simply gone for internship in their company. It was a peculiar condition, but his father was pleased that Sasuke showed willingness to learn and complied with Sasuke's wish of missing school.

After he finished explaining and telling her his location, Hinata quickly thanked him and dashed out Itachi's office. She didn't even remember to take her schoolbag with her.

Sasuke had just finished filing and checking all the past files about this year's accounts. It was boring as hell and Sasuke honestly hated it. But he would do anything just to escape. Now he needed to go back to Kakashi's office.

He twisted the knob of the file room and saw a very familiar figure waiting by the door.

Before Sasuke could walk away or did anything at all, Hinata grabbed his collar and pulled him down so that their eyes could meet. "Don't you dare rage quit on me." She hissed while glaring at him with the most intensity Sasuke had ever seen in her (and he had been with her almost all her life). Sasuke was stunned for a moment before quickly recovering and replying her glare with his own, "I was never in your game, Hinata."

"I'm not playing game!"

"Seems like you are, to me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then, explain."

"I'm telling you the truth! All this time…"

Sasuke was silent. His emotionless façade was slowly leaking his sorrow. "So I never had the chance."

Hinata didn't answer and Sasuke took it as a confirmation. He gave up, he couldn't change her heart after all. "Then why are you still here? If you want a friend, go find someone else. Like dogbreath or bugboy."

"Sasuke, I-"

"Hinata. Please. Do I have to beg for this too? I might go back be your friend some day, but not now."

"But-"

"Please." He lifted up his face to look at her, he offered her a bitter smile in hope she would understand how heartbroken he was right now.

"If you persist to stay, then I'll leave." With that said, he softly released her hold on his shirt and walked away from her.

A sharp jerk on the back of his shirt sent him tumbling back almost collapsing on the petite girl. He was about to question her when he felt her embracing his body.

"Sasuke, you're the biggest idiot I've ever known." She mumbled to his back.

He was indeed, for liking a girl this long and never giving up.

"You want to know why I've always answered you that? It's because I don't want you to hurt. Because one day, for sure I'm going to marry someone not of my choice. I don't want you to get hurt by that. And because if I ever have you, I'm afraid I couldn't let go."

Sasuke stayed silent and waited for her to continue.

"I-I don't like you because I- I think I…" he could feel her taking a deep breath, "I think I love you."

In a flash, Sasuke turned around in her embrace and closed their remaining distance. The kiss was chaste but sweet nevertheless. The very simple action however shows all that he wants to express all this time.

"I will convince Fugaku that a merger with your company will bring us huge money."

Hinata, with her eyes opened wide in shock, looked up to the boy, no, the man who was holding her right now. She could not believe that.

"Are…are you proposing to me right now?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but his heartbeat quickened a few tempos in return to her question. Hinata blushed deeply and smiled softly to herself. "No."

Sasuke quickly look back down at the petite girl in disbelief. He could feel anger, sorrow, and frustration building up hastily in his chest. He was about to open his mouth to question the girl when she continued.

The girl smiled cheekily back at him, her blush was still clearly tinted, and said, "Just kidding. I will too."

Realisation quickly washed over Sasuke's face and a very rarely shown grin etched itself on his face, "Please stop toying with my heart, Hinata. Haven't you had enough after all these years of my suffering?"

"Oh quit the drama, Sasuke."

"So…next time, do I introduce you as my girlfriend or fiancé?"

A/N: Ah, sorry, there are a lot of holes in the stories. Oh well, it's a plot bunny that's been bugging me for a while. Hope that you like it! Tell me what you think and how you feel. :)

P.S. Um...is the summary irrelevant to the content? :/


End file.
